capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD, known as 逆転裁判 123HD (Gyakuten Saiban 123HD) in Japan, is a smartphone and tablet computer port collection of the first three installments of Capcom's Ace Attorney visual novel adventure games with swipe commands, on-screen controls, and "HD sprites" (modified from character and background art). It is available on iOS and, in Japan, Android, and is supported on iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, and iPad Mini running iOS 5.0 or higher. It was first released in February 7, 2012 in Japan, and then in April 12, 2013 in South Korea and May 30 the same year in North America, Europe, and Australia. The base game -- which contains the first two cases of the first game (The First Turnabout and Turnabout Sisters) -- is available for free on the App Store. The other three episodes of the first game, as well as the entirety of the second and third games, can be downloaded as in-app purchases. The games can be bought together as a bundle or separately, but the game is only available in English. The game can be linked with a Twitter account to enable the game to automatically post player progression onto a timeline. Players can also make Twitter posts from the "Everyone Object!" mode. Gameplay The core gameplay of the first three games of the Ace Attorney '' series remains, with the traditional courtroom trial and investigation gameplay. Game mechanics such as breaking Psyche-Locks with the magatama are also present. Players tap the screen to make selections, swipe to cycle through evidence or look around crime scenes, and press and hold dialogue boxes to quickly go through dialogue. The application supports Game Center achievements, such as "check out every lunchbox Angel Starr has to offer" and "find all ladder/stepladder conversations". Differences from the original versions * Frank Sahwit's age is listed in the court record as 44 instead of 36 (however this does line up with his age in ''Gyakuten Kenji 2). * Few sprites blink unless they have some other facial motion as well (sweating, eye-twitching, etc.) * Some sound effects were removed. Pearl Fey's character theme track is "Blissful People", instead of "Pearl Fey ~ Together with Pearly". * Moe does not move when he is chuckling. * Benjamin Woodman's lips do not move when Trilo Quist is "speaking". * Some of the in-game "cutscene" images (such as Franziska von Karma bursting into the courtroom in Farewell, My Turnabout and Dick Gumshoe doing the same in Recipe for Turnabout) are absent. * The mugshot of "John Doe" shows him wearing the bellboy's outfit he has on when he is encountered in the Gatewater Imperial Hotel, rather than his "butler" clothing. * During Dahlia Hawthorne's exorcism and final breakdown, the music is of a higher quality than previous versions, but the images of her past that flash by at the very end are no longer present. * When presenting the final piece of evidence in Bridge to the Turnabout, the full version of the 2001 Pursuit theme is used instead of the modified variation that was originally used. * Dee Vasquez, Lana Skye, and Elise Deauxnim use the higher-pitched "female" tone in all their dialogue. See also *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy'' *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney HD'' External Links * Official iOS website (Japanese) * Official Android website (Japanese) * Official iOS website (Korean) *''Ace Attorney'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Ace Attorney Games Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Collection Games Category:IOS Games Category:Articles in need of images Category:2012 video games